


Speeder-Man vs the Furries

by AghMySpleen



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aid, Are, Attacking, Furries, Help, ME - Freeform, Parody, Send
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen
Summary: Speeder-Man, Nick Fury, and Chad team up to take down the terror known as UwU Furry OwO Man UwU.Will they survive the furry onslaught? I dunno, I just wrote this.Rated Teen 'cause they say f**k, and there are furries.I do not own Spider-Man, Marvel does. Don't sue me please.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Speeder-Man vs the Furries

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile, thought I would grace you plebs with some more jackshit, enjoy.

_ In the skies above Manhattan… _

  
  


Speeder-Man is swinging around, as Speeder-Mans do.

He furrows his brows as he scans his surroundings, “I don’t see them anywhere,” he says.

Speeder-Man pauses, “By the way, what was I after again?”

“You’re after the peculiar villain known as “UwU Furry OwO Man UwU,”” barks Nick Fury over the comms.

“What a strange name,” Speeder-Man says to himself, “What kind of trouble has he been causing?” Speeder-Man asks Nick Fury.

Nick Fury crosses his arms, lowers his head, and closes his eyes. 

“You still there?” asks Speeder-Man.

Nick Fury snaps his head up and shouts “UwU Furry OwO Man UwU has been turning New Yorkers into FURRIES!!!”

(Editor's note: At a safe distance, of course)

“...”

“...”

“...”

“A what?” Speeder-Man finally asks.

Nick Fury sighs, “Furries, he has been turning people into Furries.”

“Hey Chad,” Speeder-Man says.

“Sup brother,” Speeder-Man’s suit AI, Chad, says, “Watchu need?”

“What is a “Furry”?” Speeder-Man asks curiously.

Chad goes silent, “Fury? What have you gotten my bro into?”

“Lol,” says Fury.

“That’s not very cash money of you,” Chad says with a frown. 

“Lmao,” says Fury.

Chad grunts and goes silent.

Fury clears his throat, “Any sign of him, Speedie’s?”

“Nope,” says Speeder-Man, “Still looking fo-, what the FUCK???”

“What??” asks Fury and Chad.

“What the actual fuck?” Speeder-Man says, “Check this out you guys.”

Speeder-Man turns on his live cam in his mask and sticks to a building.

Chad and Nick Fury’s eyes go wide as they observe the scene below through Speedie’s mask.

On the street below, they see “OwO” and “UwU” spelled out by a bunch of people lying on the ground.

“What the fuck are they wearing??” Chad asks.

Speeder-Man zooms in and they all gasp.

All the people lying on the ground are wearing cat ears and tails.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Speeder-Man, Chad, and Nick Fury scream.

  
  


End of Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my children, thanks for chonking through this painful chapter, stay tuned for more furry shit.


End file.
